Haram Nobility
While no longer a large part of the Imperial government, the Nobles still play a large role in the running of the Empire. The Haram Nobles are a carefully balanced group of aristocrats, all vouching for a place in the Imperial Government or simply trying to off balance their counterparts for a gain in rank or prestige. While many dynasties trace their heritage back to even the Three kingdoms War, a new family may join the constant struggle at any time, if they have the proper political standing. Of course none of the Nobles openly oppose their compatriots. Such an action would result in arrest. Many stabbings and magical assassinations have taken place over the years, yet only a few occur every year. This of course is the work of counter sabotage and other system developed by their rivals. While the Nobles fight over almost everything they remain at the whim of the people. Without successful nomination by their populace they cannot hope to gain ranking. At the time of the Haram War about 40 successful dynasties existed, yet the ravaging of war managed to remove most of them from power, as their expensive Katarian estates were sacked and reduced to rubble. The Nobles also tend to have the problem of not noticing something unless its shoved in their face. =Houses and Dynasties= The Nobles of the Haram Empire are split into two categories, Houses and Dynasties. A house is a family of nobles with medium to low political standing and have few relations. A dynasty is a House that has been around for centuries, and has massive political standing and influence. Dynasties also have large households and often own multiple estates, each with its own relations. Conflicts between Dynasties can last decades and many result in more than one death. Some Dynasties, like that of Var, are so large that they effectively make up several houses united around an especially powerful political figure or family within the dynasty. Since these dynasties are so large, varied, and in some cased barely connected, they often dictate who among them is worthy of the name and back it with force. Assuming a family within the dynasty falls greatly in status, or commits some offense against his dynasty members, he or she will be asked to remove their last name in favor of a new one. If this isn't complied with deaths can sometimes occur. =Naming= The Empire's naming system incorporates both houses and dynasties into its self. Using the name of the house or dynasty and combining it with the old word "il'" meaning 'of'. For the example: "Karldin il'Ren" literally means "Karldin of the house of Ren". There is no distinction between a dynasty member's name or a house member's name but the imperial family uses "tir'" meaning Ruler/Majesty/Emperor. Evestin Tir'Sen would be thus: Evestin Ruler Sen. When taken back a few thousand years this originates with the old warlords and small houses fighting after the collapse of The Goblin Empire. While Evestin is the Ruler of the Haram Empire, his name means he is the ruler of "Sen" which is his house. The house of family literally was one's kingdom after The Goblin Empire fell. Eventually that expanded but the tradition held and so it has become simply his last name with an almost hidden meaning. Also assuming an imperial citizen accomplishes a great deed they may be awarded with the honorary title "alil'" which replaces the usual "il'" in the name. * Note: The first half of the last name such as "il'" is NOT capitalized while the Emperor's family beginning: "Tir'" is. Category:The Haram Empire Category: Kaile